Knights of the Round Table
and the Knights of the Round Table|275x275px]] The Knights of the Round Table are a sub-order of the Knights of Camelot. They were created by Arthur Pendragon to combat his sister's first attempt to conquer Camelot. The Knights of the Round Table are loyal to their ruler and leader King Arthur, as well as to the people of Camelot. They are especially loyal to the three non-knight members of the Round Table: the incognito sorcerer Merlin, whom they treat as a beloved but foolish young brother; Queen Guinevere, their trusted friend, moral compass, and future ruler; and the court physician Gaius, their respected elder and advisor. Their enemies are Arthur's treacherous half-sister Morgana Pendragon, and all others who wish to harm the King and Camelot. History Elyann.jpg|Sir Elyan; brother of Queen Guinevere and brother-in-law of King Arthur 81463274.jpg|Sir Leon; Arthur's second in command and an original Knight of Camelot Vlcsnap-2011-10-10-16h36m36s235.png|Sir Lancelot; Friend of Arthur and Merlin and former flame of Guinevere Sg.jpg|Sir Gwaine; Friend of Arthur and Merlin Percival promoto.jpeg|Sir Percival; Friend of Lancelot and loyal knight of King Arthur A.jpg|King Arthur; Founder of the Knights of the Round Table, brother-in-law of Sir Elyan and husband of Guinevere Pendragon Knights of the Round Table.jpg|Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot, Arthur, Elyan, Percival 21-2.jpeg|The Knights feast 2-1.jpeg|Hiding in a Wildreon Cave Firer.jpeg Merlin312.jpg|(L to R) Elyan, Leon, Percival, Lancelot and Gwaine Knights_of_the_Round_Table_the_Darkest_Hour.jpg|(L to R) Percival, Leon, Elyan, Lancelot, King Arthur and Gwaine M3x13TheRoundTable.jpg|The Kights of the Round Table with Merlin, Guinevere and Gaius Formation and Retaking Camelot After escaping from Morgana's immortal army, Arthur and his allies sought refuge in the Castle of the Ancient Kings. There they uncovered a Round Table once used by the ancient kings of Camelot. They believed that sitting at a round table afforded no man more importance than any other, which reflected the Kings' belief in equality of all things. Remembering this, Arthur invited everyone to join him at the table and outlined his plan to rescue his father from the castle dungeons. When he asked if any around the Table would join him in his quest, his allies accepted his offer one by one: first Lancelot, then Elyan, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Gaius, Guinevere, and finally Merlin. In a gesture of respect and gratitude to them all, Arthur then knighted Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, and Percival, breaking the Knights' Code which prohibited commoners from becoming knights and proving to everyone at the Round Table that Arthur believed in the ways of the ancient Kings of Albion. The next day, Arthur and his new knights devised a plan to break into the castle dungeons. They decided that Merlin and Lancelot would disable the castle warning bell while Arthur led the remaining knights to the dungeons. Guinevere and Gaius would remain at the Castle of the Ancient Kings and prepare for casualties. The plan was carried out later that day. Arthur and the knights successfully infiltrated the dungeon while Merlin and Lancelot (the former secretly armed with the magical sword Excalibur) pretended to search for the warning bell. In reality, however, they were planning to find and empty the Cup of Life, which would destroy the immortal army. Both plans went well at first. Arthur and the knights easily held their own against Morgana's soldiers and even managed to free some Knights of Camelot along the way while Merlin and Lancelot used Excalibur (which had the power to kill the undead) to destroy any soldiers they came across and followed Merlin's sense of the Cup's power to the council chambers. Unfortunately, their good luck didn't last for long. Just as Arthur found and freed his father the warning bells went off, alerting the castle to their presence. As reinforcements poured in, Arthur declared, "If we're gonna go down, we'll go down fighting! For the love of Camelot!" Inspired by his words, the other knights immediately followed his lead and charged at the soldiers. Meanwhile, as Merlin finished off the last soldier in the council chamber and ran towards the Cup, Morgause arrived and used her magic to throw him into a wall. Before she could kill him, however, Gaius revealed that he'd followed them and used magic to stop her. Merlin then used his own magic to throw Morgause into a pillar, seriously injuring her, before taking up Excalibur and knocking the Cup from its stand. The spilling of the blood broke the enchantment and immediately destroyed the immortal army, saving Arthur and the knights from almost certain death. The Knights of the Round Table were later seen escorting Gwen home from the Castle of the Ancient Kings (The Coming of Arthur). The Dorocha Attack Camelot Over a year after Morgana's betrayal, peace was restored to Camelot. Arthur took over the kingdom as Uther was still broken due to Morgana's betrayal. He had help from his uncle, Agravaine, who was secretly loyal to Morgana although Arthur was unaware of this. Meanwhile, Morgana attempted to take revenge on Camelot again by tearing open the veil between the living and the spirit worlds, and summoning creatures known as the Dorocha. The Dorocha began to attack a village and Camelot, killing several people. They could not be stopped but are repelled by fire and daylight. Arthur learned from Gaius that the only way to defeat the Dorocha would be to make a sacrifice. Arthur, the Knights of the Round Table and Merlin leave for the Isle of the Blessed. Lancelot continually encourages Merlin to leave and protect himself, but Merlin refuses. The group lights a fire and Arthur and Merlin search for more firewood, but a Dorocha attacks them and they lose their torch. The remaining knights, with only one torch left between them, decide to search for Arthur and Merlin. Hiding in an abandoned room, Arthur and Merlin attempt to reassure each other and Arthur tells Merlin that he is "a brave man," then joking, adds "between battles." Merlin replies, "You have no idea how many times I've saved your life," to which Arthur says if he ever becomes king, he will make Merlin the court jester. The Dorocha find Merlin and Arthur's hideout as Lancelot and the others battle their way through the derelict castle with only one torch. Merlin protects Arthur by pushing him aside and allowing himself to be attacked by the Dorocha himself. Sir Lancelot begins to take Merlin back to Camelot, but on their journey they encounter the Vilia, water spirits which roamed free when the veil between the worlds was torn. They informed Lancelot that his and Merlin's help would be needed on the Isle of the Blessed, and so protected them throughout the night and healed Merlin. Meanwhile, Arthur and the knights take a shortcut towards the Isle of the Blessed by entering a cave infested with Wilddeoren, from which they narrowly escape. Lancelot and Merlin rejoin Arthur and the Knights as they continue their journey to the Isle of the Blessed (''The Darkest Hour''). Death of Lancelot When Arthur, Merlin and the knights eventually arrive at the Isle of the Blessed, they are attacked by Wyvern. Merlin commands the Wyvern to leave but more Wyvern arrive. While Elyan and Percival hold off the Wyvern, the others move on and encounter the Cailleach. Arthur tells the Cailleach to close the veil but she informs him that she does not have the power to do this as she did not tear open the veil. After she knocks Gwaine unconscious with her magic to prevent him attacking her, Arthur tells her that he can sacrifice himself but before he can, Merlin renders him unconscious s time among men has not ended and that he cannot sacrifice himself. Lancelot then walks to the veil and vanishes, and the veil is repaired. After returning to Camelot, Arthur pays his fallen comrade honour, citing that they all owe him a great debt, and that Lancelot's legacy won't just be his sacrifice, but also his courage, compassion and unselfish heart. Arthur calls Lancelot the bravest and most noble knight he has ever known. Arthur creates a funeral pyre for his fallen friend, laying out his cloak and sword upon the blaze in lieu of a body (''The Darkest Hour''). New King King Odin sent an assassin, the Gleeman, to kill Arthur, disguised as a entertainer in a circus group that had arrived in Camelot for Arthur's birthday. Although the assassin failed to kill Arthur, he succeeded in mortally wounding Uther. Desperate not to lose his father, Arthur went looking for Dragoon to help him with magic, not knowing that it was in fact Merlin. Arthur agreed to lift the ban on magic if his father was saved. However, Morgana learnt of this plot and planted a necklace that reversed the effects of the healing magic, resulting in Uther's death. Arthur was crowned King of Camelot (''The Wicked Day''). Caerleon vs Camelot Gwaine and Knights of the Round Table later joined the other knights on there ambush on King Caerleon. Upon King Caerleon's capture, Arthur was told by Agravaine that he should offer a peace treaty with Caerleon or kill him in cold blood. Merlin tells Arthur it is unlike him to not show mercy towards the enemy, but Arthur ignored his friend's suggestions and killed Caerleon, causing his wife, Queen Annis, to declare war upon Camelot. Morgana allies herself with the Queen, seeking to destroy Arthur and take Camelot as her own. Later, Arthur is told under Agravaine's orders again to end his relationship with Gwen, claiming that because she is a servant, their relationship is deemed inappropriate. Arthur tells Gwen of the news one night, and although heartbroken, she tells Arthur to listen to his heart. The next morning, Camelot sets out for battle. In their camp, Elyan and the Knights of the Round Table ensured Arthur that they will stand by him and fight in his name. Arthur feels that he made the wrong decision and has brought the war upon Camelot himself, and that he does not deserve their loyalty. At night, Arthur (followed by Merlin) visits Queen Annis. He proposes the right of single combat, with one champion from Caerleon and one of Camelot fighting to the death for victory. Merlin is caught eavesdropping and Arthur saves him from being killed. Agravaine later gave Arthur's sword to Morgana and she enchanted it to make it too heavy for Arthur to wield before ordering Agravaine to give it back to Arthur. However, despite the fact that Arthur's sword was enchanted, their plan to kill him failed when Merlin used magic to help Arthur defeat Derian, his opponent, but he spared him to make peace with Annis (''His Father's Son''). Searching for Merlin When Arthur and his knights were ambushed by Morgana's mercenaries, he fought against them but was separated from Arthur and Merlin, leading to Merlin later being captured by Morgana. When Arthur decided to search for Merlin himself, Gwaine accompanied him. As they were riding their horses through the woods, Gwaine continuously complimented Merlin. Soon they found Merlin, muddy and tired, then the three returned to Camelot, unaware that Merlin was now under Morgana's control via the implantation of a Fomorroh head. When Merlin went to serve Arthur's food, Gwaine tried to steal some, and was surprised at how rude Merlin was to him. Later, Gwaine, along with Elyan, Leon and Percival, caught Merlin while disguised as Dragoon the Great en route to Morgana's hut to find the mother Fomorroh. The four of them recognised him and tried to apprehend him, but Merlin's magical power bested them, much to his glee (''A Servant of Two Masters''). Rescuing Gaius Following Gaius's, apparent treason and disappearance, Gwaine went to visit Merlin to see how he was coping. He agreed to help Merlin find Gaius. He informed Merlin that the substance he had found on Agravaine's boots was iron ore, giving him a valuable clue in telling him the only location in which iron ore could be found. He then traveled with Merlin to the mines. There, he caught Agravaine with a knife poised to kill Gaius. However, Agravaine was able to persuade Gwaine that he had simply come to find Gaius, having had the guards at the gate inform him that Merlin and Gwaine had left. He claimed he was simply using the blade to check if Gaius was breathing. Gwaine, though suspicious, made no further comment but his presence forced Agravaine to abort his plans to kill Gaius and together the two of them took him back to Camelot, where Gwaine informed Arthur that he had been kidnapped (''The Secret Sharer''). Lamia On the journey back to Camelot from a village suffering from a strange disease, Gwaine, the other knights and Merlin came across a group of bandits who had captured a young girl. The knights attacked and saved the girl, who was apparently terrified and particularly distrustful of Merlin. Identifying herself as Lamia, she soon began to exert a power over the knights, making them aggressive and irrational. The knights became possessive of the Lamia and obsessed with her well-being, forgetting the original purpose of their journey, to save the village. Elyan and Percival have to break up a fight between Gwaine and Leon which was a result of the Lamia's influence. The Lamia transferred the disease to Elyan with a kiss, leaving him so the knights would find him the next morning. They brought him to Gwen and Merlin, who began to suspect the Lamia, though Gwaine and the others would not hear of it. Merlin tried to convince the knights to get Elyan back to Camelot for treatment, but the other knights, under the Lamia's influence, insisted on going to a deserted castle where she began to pick off each of them until Arthur rescued them. When Lamia disappears, and Gwaine goes out to look for her, Merlin starts to worry, saying that he should have been back by now. When Merlin finds Gwaine, he has caught the disease. Once Arthur rescues them, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival rush back to the village, where Gaius treats them. Percival is the first to recover, since he was the last to be affected. He looks over at an unconscious Gwaine and Elyan in concern, but Gaius confirms that they will be alright (''Lamia''). Lancelot Returns from The Dead Arthur tells Agravaine that he wishes to marry Guinevere despite everyone's opinion. This worries his uncle and he therefore informs Morgana. Morgana sets off in search for the Dochraid who tells her how to use a coin that can raise a Shade, a shadow of a dead person. She raises a Shade of Lancelot in the Pool of Nemhain and he goes to Camelot to try and win back the heart of Gwen (who by then has accepted Arthur's proposal) (''Lancelot du Lac''). Lancelot Returns to Camelot Lancelot returns to Camelot and everyone is overjoyed. Merlin however grows suspicious about his return. Gwen stays loyal to her future husband, so Morgana gives Agravaine an enchanted bracelet that will make Gwen love Lancelot once again. Agravaine gives Lancelot the bracelet which he then gives it to Gwen as a "wedding gift". Merlin discovers the nature of Lancelot's Shade, and, believing that Morgana resurrected him and Lancelot may harm Arthur, is prepared to use magic to stop him when he participates in a tournament (''Lancelot du Lac''). Guinevere and Lancelot's Affair During the tournament, Lancelot, although he initially wounds Arthur, yields his weapon, refusing to harm Arthur. Merlin is relieved that Arthur is alive but when he spots Gwen going to visit Lancelot, his suspicions increase. Lancelot manages to get Gwen into the Council Chambers in the dead of night. Merlin tries to stop Lancelot with his magic but since Lancelot is a Shade, he is unharmed and he knocks Merlin unconscious. Agravaine summons Arthur to the Council Chambers and they, along with the recovered Merlin, catch Lancelot and Gwen kissing. Enraged by this, Arthur attacks Lancelot and they engage in a fierce battle. Lancelot attempts to kill Arthur but Merlin disarms Lancelot with his magic, giving Arthur a chance to kill him. Gwen gets between the two and Arthur immediately stops. Lancelot and Gwen are thrown in separate cells. Gwen is later brought to the Council Chambers and Arthur angrily asks her what she was doing with Lancelot and why she would betray him in such a manner. Gwen apologises for her actions, telling Arthur that she has always loved him but somehow got drawn towards Lancelot after his return without knowing what she was doing. Arthur has Gwen banished from Camelot, unable to face executing her for her betrayal (''Lancelot du Lac''). Lancelot's Second Death Agravaine later goes to Lancelot's cell and gives him an order from Morgana to make Lancelot kill himself. Agravaine then informs Arthur about Lancelot's death and Arthur, who still respects Lancelot as a man of honour, orders Lancelot's body to be buried. Merlin goes to Lake Avalon and puts Lancelot's body in a floating pyre. He then frees Lancelot's soul from Morgana's control, bringing him back to life for a moment. The real Lancelot sees Merlin and says feebly "Merlin, thank you." Merlin gives a weak smile and Lancelot dies peacefully. Merlin casts the boat across the lake and ignites it using his magic (''Lancelot du Lac''). Elyan Possessed by a Troubled Spirit While Arthur, Merlin and the Knights of Camelot were out in the forest, the group discovered a Druid shrine, erected for the sake of a troubled soul unable to find peace due to its unjust death. Merlin, made uneasy by a strange presence, warned the others not to touch anything, but Elyan, thirsty since Gwaine had drunk all his water, drank from a small well. However, in doing so, he disturbed and freed the tormented spirit. The spirit was that of a young Druid boy, dripping wet and deathly pale, who began to appear to Elyan, unseen by others. Initially he did not speak, first appearing to Elyan while he was in his bedroom, then began to exert his influence on him during the knights' training session, causing him to fly into a rage. Having been told by Gwaine that salt at the foot of the bed would ward off evil spirits, Elyan desperately put a ring of salt under his, which would later confirm to Merlin that Elyan had been possessed. The spirit, appearing a third time, then spoke to Elyan and told him that he wanted peace, but in order to get it Elyan had to kill the King to balance the injustice done to him while alive. Now under the spirit's power, Elyan agreed and went to Arthur's rooms at night, attacking him. Although he caught Arthur unawares, Arthur's superior skill saved him and the guards came in, causing Elyan to flee. Whilst trying to escape the castle, Elyan was apprehended by the other Knights of the Round Table and thrown in the dungeons. The spirit reappeared to tell him that he had failed him, which drove Elyan to torment. It was suspected that he was motivated by revenge for Arthur banishing his sister and Agravaine told Arthur he must put him to death to show the rest of Camelot that attempts on the King's life would be severely punished. Merlin, knowing that Elyan was not acting of his own accord, defended Elyan's case, leaving Arthur conflicted. Planning to exorcise the spirit, Merlin freed Elyan from the dungeon and tried to give him a sedative to allow him to remove the spirit, but the spirit warned Elyan and so he knocked Merlin out. Making his second attempt on Arthur's life, Elyan, armed with a crossbow, killed or knocked out three knights. He fired at Arthur, but Arthur had realised the danger in the nick of time and dodged the shot. Now completely under the spirit's power and speaking with the Druid boy's voice instead of his own, Elyan challenged Arthur in a sword fight. Arthur's skill meant he once again defeated Elyan. However, Arthur, having heard the child's voice instead of Elyan's, began to realise that Merlin had been correct and that Elyan was in fact possessed. He then let Elyan run. Gaius informed Arthur that in order to appease the restless spirit, the perpetrator of the injustice done to it in life would have to atone for his crime. Believing Uther to have been responsible, Gaius told Arthur he had no choice but to put Elyan to death since it was impossible for Uther to redeem himself. Arthur said nothing, but at night he slipped out of the castle, only to be tailed by Merlin. Arthur caught his servant, but allowed him to accompany him. Arthur traveled to the site of the shrine and summoned the spirit. He knelt before it and cast aside his sword, then revealed that it had not been Uther who led the raid on the Druid camp, but he himself. Arthur, filled with remorse, explained how he had led it in youth and inexperience and was still haunted by the memory. Promising that the Druids would be treated with the respect they deserved in future, Arthur finally gave the child's spirit peace, and so the spirit forgave him. He released Elyan, who, disoriented and confused, fainted. He was told that he would make a full recovery (''A Herald of the New Age''). Morgana's Second Conquest of Camelot When Morgana and Helios launched a surprise attack on Camelot, Elyan discovered Agravaine leading the invaders. Finding that Agravaine had betrayed them, Elyan vowed to kill him, as did Agravaine to Elyan. However, Morgana knocked Elyan unconscious with magic, telling Agravaine that they didn't have time to play soldiers. Elyan later joined with Percival to help Merlin hide Arthur but Morgana caught up with them. After Percival disappeared, Elyan stayed behind to buy Merlin and Arthur time to escape and was captured by Morgana. She interrogated Elyan to find out where Arthur was hiding, but Elyan refused to tell her anything. Morgana therefore used a Nathair to "torture him to the limit of human endurance", as Gaius commented. When Elyan joined Gwaine and Gaius in the dungeons, he was catatonic. However, Elyan recovered some of his strength after a few days. Though he was still weak, he was soon able to walk and talk again, and when the guards came for Gwaine to force him to fight in return for food, he tried to help but was still too weak. After Gwaine won, Elyan tried to encourage Gaius to eat, though Gaius told him not to waste the food on him as he believed he was dying. Nonetheless, Elyan refused to take back the bread. Elyan was later rescued by Percival and Leon as they fought to retake Camelot, much to his relief and joy. He happily joked about having been trapped in a cell with Gwaine for a week and later watched on proudly as Gwen was crowned Queen of Camelot by his new brother-in-law, Arthur (''The Sword in the Stone''). Gwaine and Percival slaves of Morgana Three years after the crowning of Queen Guinevere Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, and a number of Knights of Camelot go missing within the borders of Ismere. The two are taken into the Fortress of Ismere by Morgana and Ruadan where they are made to dig under the fortress in an attempt to locate the Diamair and Arthur's Bane. Arthur leads a troop of Knights including all of the remaining Knights of the Round Table towards Caerleon, where they plan to enter Ismere from the west. The Knights travel through Caerleon where they receive a warm reception from Queen Annis who warns Arthur that Morgana is gathering slaves to find something in Ismere. After departing from the court following a fine feast and Merlin's juggling, they are ambushed crossing the border into Ismere by Morgana's forces who were tipped off by Sefa, Ruadan's spy in Camelot. During the ensuing fight Arthur is hit with a mace by Ruadan and he and Merlin seperate from the other knights, who return to Camelot. Meanwhile Gwaine notices a strange light whilst mining with Percival and sneaks away to investigate, during this time he is spotted and attacked by two Saxons. On the brink of death the Diamair finds Gwaine and rescues him. Within Camelot, Guinevere deduces that Sefa is a traitor and has her arrested and sentenced to death, so as to lure over Ruadan. When Ruadan arrives Elyan and Leon lead a group of knights into the dungeons to stop him, where they manage to mortally wound him. Back in Ismere, Arthur and Merlin have arrived and arm Percival who leads a daring uprising from the mines. Meanwhile Arthur and Merlin confront Morgana who knocks out Merlin and is about to kill Arthur when they are rescued by Mordred. As reward for his service, Mordred is knighted a Knight of the Round Table by King Arthur (''Arthur's Bane''). Uther's spirit attacks Camelot all the knights were at the anniversary of Arthur's coronation, Mordred asks Elyan why Arthur was so sad he replies it is because of his father, when Uther's spirit attacks Camelot, Uther almost killed Percival and when Merlin and Arthur were searching for him, they met Sir Leon, and because they couldn't tell him what they were doing, Merlin told Leon that Arthur was learning poetry (''The Death Song of Uther Pendragon''). Rescuing King Rodor When Mithian and Hilda (Morgana) arrive at Camelot, Mithian has no choice but to set Arthur up for Odin and Morgana or her father, King Rodor, will be killed. Arthur and all the knights head out to rescue him. After Merlin was badly injured by Morgana, Arthur had no choice but to leave him behind, but he left Gwaine and Gaius to help him. When Merlin woke up he and Gwaine went to rescue Arthur. Arthur and Percival went in the tomb where Rodor was supposed to be hiding out, but Odin's men awaited them. Arthur and Percival attempted to fight a battle but were outnumbered. Merlin and Gwaine arrive at the tomb and split up, with Gwaine going to rescue the rest of the knights outside the tomb and Merlin going after Arthur (''Another's Sorrow''). The Disir's Judgement After Sir Ranulf is killed after a garrison of Camelot apprehends a sorcerer called Osgar in the forest of Brekfar. Due to this Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table (including Mordred who joins them on his first mission) travel to the forest where they track down Osgar, spreading out to finish him off. During this hunt Sir Elyan and Sir Gwaine face Osgar whom Gwaine manages to give a mortal wound in return for being blasted away by Osgar's magic knocking the two out. As he is dying Osgar faces Arthur, Merlin and Sir Mordred warning them that the Disir have judged against King Arthur but there is still time to change his ways. After the group return to Camelot and Merlin provides medical care to Gwaine's wounds, they embark on their second quest. To track down the Disir and demand an explanation as to why the young King has been judged poorly. Upon entering the shrine of the Disir, they enter with their weapons and Percival knocks a relic off the wall and steps on it. When Arthur demands an explanation for their opposing judgement to which they reply that Arthur has desecrated their shrine and behaved with arrogance, also he has refused the Old Ways and must embrace the Triple Goddess. This angers Gwaine who says that they are speaking to the King. In this moment the knights draw their blades and a Disir throws their staff at Arthur who is saved by Sir Mordred who dives in front of the oncoming weapon. The Knights escape the Shrine taking Mordred back to Camelot so that Gaius can help tend to his wounds. Arthur then decides to travel back to the Disir and ask for their mercy on Mordred. They do promise to forgive the young king should he embrace the Old Religion and stop persecuting those who practice it, although Arthur seriously considers it Merlin eventually convinces him not too give in to the Disir's commands. When they return to Camelot they find that Mordred has made a full recovery and this was in fact the Disir's punishment all along as Sir Mordred is destined to end Arthur's life. Rescuing Guinevere and Death of Sir Elyan Arthur Poisoned King Sarrum visits The Kingdom Restoring Guinevere Hunting for a Sorceress Mordred's Betrayal Battle of Camlann Death of Sir Gwaine Morgana tortures Gwaine to get information about Arthur's whereabouts while Percival is tied up elsewhere. Gwaine's tortured screams encourage Percival enough to break free from his restraints and rush to his friend's side. However, he arrives too late and Gwaine passes in his friend's embrace. Percival whispers comforting words to him, telling him that he did not betray Arthur and that he hasn't done anything bad. Percival is greatly saddened after his friend's death, shaking with grief and sorrow. Death of King Arthur Pendragon The Future After Arthur's death, Gwen became the main ruler of Camelot, and it was possible that Leon became the head of the Knights of Camelot as he was the second in command since Uther's reign until Arthur's reign and death. Known Members of The Round Table Deceased Knights Knights Honorific Members Excommunicated Trivia *Like Arthur's sword Excalibur, the Knights of the Round Table are never mentioned as a group. This might be because only they, Merlin, Arthur's wife Gwen, and Gaius know of the existence of the table itself. *Arthur is the only knight that is married. His wife being his Queen, Guinevere. *As of Series 5, Mordred will be the youngest Knight of the Round Table. The youngest once being presumably, Percival with Elyan, Arthur, Lancelot, Gwaine, and Leon, being the oldest. *The Knights take a liking to Mordred and treat him as one of their own even if he is only a trainee. *In the promo trailers on BBC One and Comic Con, Elyan is seen to be sitting a seat away from Gwen which could clarify his status as her brother or could just be pure coincidence. Now, of course, the seat is open so we are still to see if or who will take it. *It has been said that the Knights of the Round Table will not all sit in the same seat each time they meet. In Legend The Round Table was the table which King Arthur's knights sat around. It had no head, implying that all there were equal. Though the concept was created by Geoffrey of Monmouth, the Round Table itself was created by Wace, who relied on previous depictions of Arthur's fabulous retinue. In other legends, Merlin creates the Round Table in imitation of the table of the Last Supper. Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Male Characters Category:Knights of Camelot Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Series 5 Characters